Her Pokemon Journey
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Ellie Sawyer and her partner Pokémon Eevee just started their journey with her best friend Ash Ketchum, Her dream to be the top Pokémon Photographer/Trainer. On their journey they meet New friends, Pokémon and stopping bad guys. Pairings might be OcxGary or Oc x Falkner
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is a new story i don't own Pokemon or anything of that company just a few pokemon games along with a very cute Pikachu plush key chain. **

**So enjoy the first chapter of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"I think these pictures are better than the last one. What do you think Eevee?" A girl said with long black hair with a single crimson red highlight, she wore Blue pajamas with a cloud pattern on it her little fox friend jumped up to her bed, the furry creature took a seat next to the girl looking at the scrapbook.

In the scrapbook had pictures of the girl with Eevee in a field of flowers, another a grassy field with a serene river with a few poliwags swimming, a few pidgeys gathering berries on a tree branch. Each picture taken with pokemon on their natural habitat.

"Eevee! Eev!" Eevee replied agreeing to her.

"Tomorrow is when we'll start our journey." She said her voice is full of excitement. "Tomorrow is the first step to achieve my goal to be a great Pokemon trainer and a Pokemon photographer by taking pictures of every Pokemon that I meet on my journey! "

"Eevee! Eev!" Eevee chimed in happily.

"I wonder what new friends we'll make? I'm so excited! " the girl said she glanced at her clefairy clock. " It's that time already? We should go to bed, we have a long and fun day tomorrow."

"Eev!" Eevee nodded her head.

"Ash better be on time tomorrow if not he'll miss his chance at picking his first Pokemon." She said "No. He told me he set his alarm clock to make it. I just gotta trust him."

She sat on the bed and placed the book by her nightstand and setting her clefairy clock. "All set! Time to go to sleep! Tomorrow is our big day!"

"Eevee!" Eevee chimed in happily.

**The next day…..**

"I'm here! I'm not too late?!" The girl with black hair and red highlight asked. She wore a lilac dress with a white wave pattern on the hem of the skirt, black thigh leggings. Lilac converse with a white wave on the heel. A Lilac news boy cap, Black fingerless gloves.

"You must be Ellie Sawyer, I'm Professor Oak. you're on time although someone already picked first there are still two good choices to be your partner." the professor said

"Two left? Okay, so...which ones are left?" Ellie asked

Oak led Ellie to the lab to see three pokéballs. "Someone has Charmander so there's Bulbasaur and Squirtle." Oak said as the pokéball opened up a light appeared to reveal Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Ellie stared at them with awe.

"Bulba?" The grass Pokemon said tilting his head towards the girl.

"Squirtle?" The water type said staring at her.

'A water type or grass? Both are good choices but I made up my mind last night.' Ellie thought

"Okay, Ellie time to choose which is it? Squirtle or Bulbasaur?" he asked

"I choose… you! Bulbasaur!" Ellie said with a smile.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" bulbasaur exclaimed

"Eevee come on out! " Ellie said taking out a black pokéball. Eevee came out of the Pokéball with a yawn. She stretched a bit and looked at her trainer.

"Eevee this is our new friend and member of our team! Bulbasaur!" Ellie said

Eevee looked at Bulbasaur, eevee smiled and held out her paw towards the grass type, bulbasaur took out her vine holding it out to Eevee in which the little fox pokemon shook as a greeting welcoming to the team.

'That's good I want them to get along.'Ellie thought

"Here are your pokéballs and Pokédex."Oak said

"Awesome! Oh...um professor did Ash came by?" She asked

"I haven't seen him yet." He replied

'This is bad...if Ash doesn't come in he won't get a pokemon!' She thought she stared at the door with Worried eyes wondering if her friend will come through that door. She saw the doorknob move only for Another boy to come in, the brunette smirked.

"Well looks who's here! " he said

"Oh, its you...hey Gary..." Ellie said dejectedly. "I thought you were Ash."

"Ash? You mean that slacker isn't here? Well, that's too bad I guess I'll get my pokemon now." Gary smirked taking the pokeball that contained Squirtle.

"What?" She said "So...so Ash won't get a pokémon?"

"Looks like it." Gary simply said

'I told him to be here early!' Ellie thought worriedly walking out the door with Gary.

'All she cares about is that slacker…' Gary thought glancing at the girl.

"Well...I guess i'll see you, Good Luck Gary."Ellie said

"I'll see you later Bitsy!" Gary snickered

"Don't call me Bitsy!" Ellie snapped.

There the crowd cheered for Gary while Ellie ignored his little speech. At that moment A boy rushed by only wearing his green pajamas that you can clearly tell that he overslept, he followed Professor Oak.

Ellie waited nervously wondering if Ash will start his journey with her.

"Eevee?"

"I hope Ash gets a pokémon.." She muttered she glanced at the lab. "Maybe I should check…"

Just when Ellie reached the front door she was ecstatic that Ash got a pokémon a Pikachu.

"A Pikachu!" Ellie exclaimed

"Careful Ellie he's a bit...huh?" Ash stopped seeing Ellie kneeling petting Pikachu's cheek.

"Pi...pika...chaaa!" Pikachu said happily being petted.

"Hehe, one of my Aunt's has a Pikachu and likes to be petted in that spot too." Ellie said "Just under the cheek...I guess your Pikachu likes it too."

"Chu!" Pikachu replied very cutely.

"Oh sure you're good to her cause she's a girl…"Ash muttered under his breath.

On their way back outside The crowd had a banner with Ash's and Ellie's name. The two kids looked surprised until they heard their names being called by a woman in a pink blouse and blue long skirt. Ash's mother whose name is Delia next to her were two other Adults.

The woman is wearing a purple dress with a white ribbon around her waist, she has short choppy black hair with dark green eyes, and her name is Ivy Sawyer, in her hand had a white backpack.

The man had dark brown hair that was cut to the nape of his neck and has a messy look. He has dark eyes and wears black rimmed glasses. The man was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbow and was in a pair of dark jeans.

The man is Casey Sawyer, All three parents gave happy smiles as the two kids made their way over to them. Ivy handed the bag to her daughter.

"Now, sweetheart in here is everything you need, extra clothes, a swimsuit, a sleeping bag, a map, potions, Extra Pokéballs, food, a water bottle, some money when you go to town, first aid kit, sunscreen, umbrella, toiletries and bath products." Ivy said very affectionately.

"Try to call us once in awhile okay?" Casey said "Also have fun and don't get into trouble. "

"We've also added a few unique pokéball's that your Aunt send you as a present to start your Journey." Ivy added.

"Oh thanks mom! Dad! I'll do my best and have fun." Ellie said with a bright smile. "Tell Aunt Blossom thanks for the present i'll put it to good use." Her eyes glanced at her eevee with her mother's Flareon and her father's Jolteon. The two Eeveelutions seemed to be talking to Eevee.

'I guess they're wishing Eevee luck, after all She's their baby. I've had her since she hatched from an egg.' Ellie thought glancing at the fox Pokemon.

" Ash is this your pokemon? I thought all pokemon stayed in their pokeballs?" Delia asked

Ash realized his mother was right so he took out Pikachu's pokéball from his pocket . "Right Pikachu time to go back !"Ash exclaimed while tossing the ball at pikachu while the little mouse pokémon hit it back, it went on as a game of catch between the two.

"The two of you are already great friends." Delia said.

Ash just let out a sigh and picked Pikachu up with a determined look in his eyes

" Pikachu and I are real pals, with his help i'll catch every pokémon! " Ash said as he looked at his friend.

"But Ash he's a little weird" Delia replied. Pikachu immediately got angry, a nasty glint in his eyes as he shocked everyone in retaliation.

"Eevee! Take cover!" Ellie exclaimed while hiding behind a fence, her Eevee ran to hide with her. " His Pikachu is a little firecracker."

"Eev!" The fox Pokemon agreed

" Those rubber gloves you're mom packed will come in handy." Oak said taking cover behind the fence.

" W-w-why?!"Ash said while being shocked.

"It'll protect you from Pikachu's shocks!" Ellie said while she watched every one fall to the ground. Except for the Professor, Ellie and her Eevee. The little mouse just looked and exclaimed its name cutely.

"Cute and tough…"Ellie muttered 'Maybe I should get a Pikachu?' She thought

**Route 1**

"Ash! You shouldn't do that to Pikachu." Ellie said with worried eyes looking at the mouse Pokemon tied up being dragged against his will.

Ash let out a sigh knowing that Ellie is right, he stopped in his tracks and turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu are you going to be like this the whole way " he asked

"Pika" the mouse Pokemon answers.

Ellie watched on as the two talked back and forth with Ash trying and failing to get Pikachu in the pokéball.

"You should be in your pokéball like the Pokedex says." Ash argued

"Oh Ash...don't you know that some Pokemon don't like being in their pokéballs? Eevee doesn't like being in her ball." Ellie said 'She only gets in if she's hurt once she's healed she's out and about.' "Your just not helping, just untie Pikachu now."

Eevee nodded her head agreeing to what her trainer is saying, her long ears were raised hearing a sound. From the trees were rustling and a bird pokemon appeared. Ash took out Dexter and pointed it towards the bird.

"Pidgey the flying Pokémon among the rest it is the most gentles and easiest to train, a perfect Pokemon to test any beginner trainers skills. the pokedex gave in a monotone voice.

"Alright Pikachu lets go" Pikachu just look the other way and ran up a tree to take a nap and refusing to listen to Ash who got upset saying he doesn't need him and he can capture a Pokémon on his own, which made Ellie worry not knowing what to do to help this situation.

Ash looked at the pidgey and took one of his pokéballs and threw it at the bird.

' I told him that he can't do that! He has to weaken it to catch it…he's going to waste a lot of pokeballs….maybe I should let him be until he learn. Yeah, I'm sure he can handle being by himself for a little while.' Ellie thought ' I should go and catch a few myself.'

"Hey Ash, I'm going to look for a Pokémon too. So i'll see you later. " she said as she looked at her friend.

"Wait you're leaving?" Ash asked

"Yeah, there's a next town ahead so we'll meet at that pokemon center okay?" Ellie said "I'm sure you'll be fine maybe with some cool Pokemon. "

Ash contemplated for a bit then nodded his head. "I'll see you in the next town! By then i'll catch a bunch of Pokemon!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Ellie said with a slight smirk. " How about this? The one who reaches the town with the most pokemon wins, and only the pokemon that you catch it doesn't include the ones you have to make it fair. The loser pays for the winners meal. "

"Heh! This it'll be easy! By the next town i'll have a lot of pokemon! " Ash said holding his head high.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders letting Ash talk, "I'll see you then, bye Pikachu." Ellie said going in her bag to take out an apple her mom packed. "A treat until we meet again." She handed the fruit to Pikachu. "Let's go Eevee!"

"Eev!"

After that Ellie and her Eevee went down the road through the grassland in search of Pokemon.

Minutes passed and Ellie had her camera strapped around her neck, seeing a few pokemon relaxing. The scenery of different pokemon made it perfect for her to take pictures.

'There's a few pokemon here...but which one should I catch? Pidgey's are good for beginners...Rattata too..' Ellie thought

Ellie glanced up at the sky seeing a few storm clouds. 'That doesn't look good…'

"Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed her ears perked up, the ground slightly shaking and A yellow Pokemon with a brick pattern on its back popped up from the ground.

"A Sandshrew!" Ellie exclaimed taking out her pokedex.

"_Sandshrew the mouse Pokemon Its body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew."_

"It's a ground type...so go Bulbasaur!" Ellie exclaimed throwing her pokeball.

"Bulba!" The grass type said

" Bulbasaur use tackle!" Bulbasaur took off towards Sandshrew who dodged out of the way and did a tackle of its own as the grass pokemon was flung back.

"Bulbasaur?! Are You okay?" Ellie exclaimed in worry as she looked at the pokemon. "Saur!" Bulbasaur got back up looking at his opponent.

"Use vine whip!" Ellie said as bulbasaur extended his vines making a direct attack at Sandshrew knocking it unconscious.

"Okay! Time to use Aunt Blossom's present! Go healball! " Ellie said as she took out a pink and white pokeball.

The trio waited the pinkball to stop, it moved once, twice and finally stopped shaking.

"Awesome! Bulbasaur you did a great job!" Ellie exclaimed with a big smile. "We have a new friend and member of our team!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Eevee!"

Minutes later Ellie and her Eevee were walking along the road, her bulbasaur and newly caught Sandshrew were resting in their pokeballs.

"If we keep up in this path we'll make it to Viridian city." Ellie muttered looking at her town map. "Maybe by then we'll have more friends on our team, if i win the bet I'll get Ash to buy me that Parfait!"

Ellie smiled holding the HealBall. 'A Sandshrew! I wonder what attacks it knows..' She thought taking out her pokedex to scan her sandshrew. 'Its ability is Sandrush..and attacks are poison sting, defense curl, scratch and dig. Sounds good'

" With more training we'll get our first gym badge in no time!" Ellie said with enthusiasm.

"Eev!" Eevee said her tail wagging happily.

"If i remember correctly Viridian city has a gym but that gym leader is hardly there,i've heard a rumor that he's tough so maybe we should skip that until we're stronger." Ellie said softly.

"Eevee, eev." Eevee nodded her head in agreement.

"So...pewter city is just a few days away on foot from here." Ellie said "We'll rest for the night in viridian then continue to Pewter city, We'll also have to continue our training you almost have that new move down."

After an hour of walking and Occasionally stopping to take a few pictures of different Pokemon.

"So far i've got a few good shots." Ellie said with a smile. " At this rate i'll need to put a new roll of film."

"Eevee, eev." The pokemon smiled, Eevee's ears perked up.

"Ahhhh!" A voice screamed in panic.

"Huh?..is that Ash?" Ellie muttered she turned her head towards the shouts. She saw Ash running as fast as he could chasing right behind him is a flock of Spearow.

"Ellie! Run!" Ash yelled out.

"Ash! What the heck did you do?! " Ellie exclaimed in a panic, Eevee jumped on her trainers arms as she started to run.

"I..i just threw a rock and…..I just wanted to catch a pokemon!" Ash exclaimed

The two trainers ran trying to outrun the flock.

"Don't worry Pikachu no matter what i'll protect you!" Ash said

Pikachu just ran ahead of them therefore getting attacked by a few Spearow that chased them.

Ash pushed his way through and picked Pikachu up with Ellie behind him as they continued to run and getting pecked by the angry flock.

They ran until they made it near a waterfall, they looked at each other for a second nodding their heads in silent as they jumped in to get away.

The current dragged them away dodging different kinds of water pokemon some being a harmless Magikarp while others are a ferocious Gyarados. Ellie swam to the shore with her Eevee on the top of her head, She saw Ash being scolded by a orange haired girl, telling him to go to a Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu.

"Eevee...are you okay?" Ellie asked softly holding her pokemon in her arms.

"Eevee..eev." She replied softly.

"Which way do i go? " Ash asked the girl.

"That way." The orange haired girl said " It's not far from here."

"Thanks." Ellie said

The three trainers then heard the cry of the angry flock as Ash jumped on to the girl's bike and putting Pikachu in the basket.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed

"I'm borrowing this." Ash replied

"We'll give it back! Meet us at the pokemon Center!" Ellie chimed in as she managed to get on the bike with her Eevee in her backpack, Ash started to pedal with the girl screaming out at them. Ellie felt really bad about taking her bike but it's an emergency and hopes that the girl will understand.

Ash was pedaling away as the flock of Sparrow started to attack them and the clouds started to turn black.

'We have to get away from those Spearows! But how?' Ellie thought her heart pounded in her chest.

Ash continued to pedal through the rain with the Sparrow pecking at them. They didn't see the hill up ahead which flung them from the bike and onto the hard ground.

"Eevee!" Ellie exclaimed checking her partner pokemon, she saw a few scratches on her. "Eevee get in your ball!"

Eevee shook her head. "Eevee...i know you don't like it but get in." She said placing the black pokeball down. "You'll be safe in there."

She then got up to check on Ash and Pikachu, She overheard Ash begging Pikachu to go into his pokeball, the sameway she begged her Eevee.

The two trainers saw the flock coming, Lightning flashed as Ash stood in front telling Pikachu to go into the pokeball. Ellie stood beside Ash taking his hand.

"You won't get rid of me that easy!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Eevee! Eev!" Eevee chimed in standing at her trainers side.

The two then waited for the flock to hit them, when Pikachu Jumped off of Ash's head and into the air and while Pikachu released a thunder bolt so strong it knocked out all the Spearows.

The storm cleared as the sun started to break through shinning on the four of them on the ground with visible scratches.

"Well...we beat them." Ash said softly.

"Yeah...just...try not to annoy them again please.." Ellie mumbled glancing at her Eevee.

When they heard a noise and saw a beautiful Rainbow colored Pokémon flying away trailing behind it specks of glitter.

"Beautiful…." Ellie muttered pulling her camera up which seemed to work fine after everything they've been through. 'Very beautiful..i wonder what pokemon is that…' she thought her camera couldn't zoom in to take better look but manage to catch a picture of the Rainbow pokemon flying across the large rainbow.

Ash's pokedex was near him he went to scan it but nothing showed but static, telling them that there's still more pokemon to be discovered.

'This is just the beginning for us. I know as long as we have each other we'll be fine.' Ellie thought

**That's the end of this chapter Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, this is the second chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"We're almost there Ash!" Ellie exclaimed carrying her Eevee in her arms.

Ash nodded his head holding Pikachu in his arms. Both trainers saw a town up ahead about two miles from where they are.

'Hang on guys!' Ellie thought looking at her pokémon.

* * *

A woman dressed in a standard police uniform and has blue hair in a spiky ponytail. She held in her hands a speaker.

"Attention citizens of Viridian city! We have reports of possible pokémon thieves in our area, be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! please be on the lookout. Thank you." The woman said as she put the speaker away.

She patrolled the area a bit everything seemed in order until she noticed two young trainers running with pokémons in their arms. The duo were about to run past her , the woman acted fast by grabbing them by the back of their shirt collars.

"Now where do you two think you're going with those pokémon?" The woman said in suspicion looking at the trainers.

"Its my pokémon!" Ash exclaimed "Its hurt , i gotta get it to the hospital right away!"

"Oh, I'm sorry i thought you might be stealing it." She said apologizing again. "Just show me your I.D and you two can go."

"I.D? I don't have any." Ash said his expression became more worried.

'I.D.? I don't have any except...' Ellie spoke up. "Officer will this work? " She took out her pokedex. "We're both from Pallet town."

"Oh a Pokedex! You're the third and fourth person I've seen that are from Pallet town." She said

"Third and fourth? That means that Gary was here already…" Ash muttered.

"Who cares if Gary was here first?! This is no time for that!" Ellie exclaimed

The Officer swiftly checked both Pokedexes confirming the trainers I.D. She offered to take them to the pokémon center in her motorcycle. Ash was in the side car while Ellie was behind the woman, Her Eevee was tucked in her backpack.

"Sit back, hold on and don't yell." The blue haired woman said she started speeding off while the trainers hang on for their wild ride.

As they drove off a giant cloud of smoke appeared, an Orange haired girl coughed a bit while holding her toasted bike.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled chasing after them on foot.

Ellie held on the motorcycle she felt kinda cool riding it at night but now isn't the time to admire it. She glanced at Pikachu that's badly injured, She never thought Ash's pikachu packed a punch against that flock.

'Please hang on a little more Pikachu…'Ellie thought.

"There it is!" The Officer announced The trainers looked up ahead at a giant pokéball shape building with a green arch on it.

"Pokémon Center? Its gigantic." Ash said

"It is…" Ellie agreed.

"This is tricky, just hold on! Here we go!" The Officer said as she made her motorcycle jump and skidded towards the entrance you could hear the sound and smell of burnt rubber, the glass doors opened letting the bike in as it quickly stopped in front of the frontdesk with a Pink haired woman behind it looking upset.

"We have a parking lot you know." The Nurse said clearly mad.

"It's a Pokémon emergency!" The Officer said back.

The Nurse looked at the two battered trainers and their Pokémon.

"Please help it! " Ash pleaded holding Pikachu.

"Please Miss!" Ellie begged.

"It looks like a Pikachu and a Eevee we'll do what we can." The Nurse said She went to the computers typing in some information, seconds later three Chansey's came running with stretcher. The Nurse put Pikachu and Eevee on the stretcher. "They'll be okay. Rush them to the unit."

The Chansey's took the stretcher with the pokémon through the doors.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ash asked Ellie looked at the nurse wanting to help any way possible.

"Just leave everything to me, both pokémon will be fine." The nurse said to the worried trainers.

" I'll leave everything in your hands!" Officer Jenny said giving a salute she let out a soft gasp."I just realized I left my bike parked in the frontdesk!"

Ellie and Ash sweat dropped and Nurse Joy smiled and said "That's why we have a Parking lot." Officer Jenny left to get her bike out of the center.

"Now you two will have to wait in the waiting room." Nurse Joy said and walked through the doors that had a red cross stamped on it.

'Pikachu….Eevee please get better..' Ellie thought 'Stay strong guys.'

The duo waited an hour not knowing what to do.

"Oh...um...i manage to catch a pokémon." Ellie said trying to start a conversation.

"Already? Wow...what kind of pokémon did you catch?" Ash asked

"A Sandshrew." Ellie said holding her Healball. "It's in this Healball."

"A Healball?" Ash repeated.

"It's a special type of pokéball. When a pokémon is caught with this ball it automatically heals the pokémon." Ellie explained. "I got a few of them from my Aunt."

"That's cool." Ash said

"Yep, she gave me different kinds of special pokéballs so it's hard to pick which one to use." Ellie said going through her pockets taking out a pokeball with a blue color and black net design on it. "Here give this a try, it's a Netball it works well on bugs and water pokémon." She handed it to Ash.

"Thanks! " Ash replied with a smile.

A few more hours passed as they waited for their pokémon, Ellie tried to rouse more conversation to pass the time, her eyes glanced at the clock a green pidgey came out the clock. Her eyes stopped at the phones.

'It's a bit late...i wonder if mom and dad are up?' Ellie thought.

"Maybe i should call mom." Ash muttered.

"I think our parents might still be up...let's give them a call." Ellie said

Ellie took a seat in a cubicle dialing home, she waited as it rung once...twice..the screen popped up seeing her mom.

"Ellie! Sweetheart! Oh my! What happened?" Her mother worriedly asked seeing bruises on her daughters face.

"Honey! Is that Ellie?! " her father popped up behind his wife and gasped. "It's our Ellie! Let me talk to her! Please honey!"

"In a minute she just got here." She said in a hush tone turning to Ellie. "What happened? Where's Eevee?"

Suddenly Flareon and Jolteon got off their beds from the living room and jumped up their paws touching the screen with worried looks.

Ellie told them what happened from how she caught her first pokémon to the whole Spearow incident. Her parents and their pokémon listened to every word once she was done they started to talk.

"That's one way to start a journey, i remember when i started out my journey a pack of Mankeys chased after me over some chestnuts that i had." Casey said chuckling a bit. "If it wasn't for your mother that she just passed by then those Mankey would have got me."

"All you had to do was drop those chestnuts and run." Ivy replied softly.

"I couldn't! That was my snack." Casey said

"A snack that was theirs!" Ivy exclaimed.

Ellie couldn't help but smile watching her parents recall of how they met, she heard that story lots of times.

"Anyway, Ellie did that camera worked alright?" Casey asked

"Oh yeah, i'm just amazed that after everything it went through it still works." Ellie replied holding her camera that was around her neck.

"That's because i had it custom made for your journey." Casey said "You needed something that can withstand tough weather and pokémon."

"Anyway, just be careful and take lots of pictures of your adventure." Ivy said "We'll be rooting for you sweetie!"

"Go get e'm!" Casey grinned wishing his daughter luck.

Her parents Flareon and Jolteon said their goodbyes as well the screen turned off. Ellie smiled after talking to her parents she felt a bit better, she got up to check on Ash. He hung up the phone smiling.

"Hey, so you feel better?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, much better now." Ash replied as he looked around, his gaze stopped at a frame with four different types of pokemon. He got up taking a closer look on it.

"Huh?" Ellie followed right behind him.

"Ellie look at this.. "Ash said pointing at the frame.

Ellie looked at the frame. 'These are pokemon...i wonder what kind they are? One of them looks a little familiar...wait..that's the flying pokemon we saw! ' She held her camera taking a picture of it.

Then suddenly computer at the front desk rang. Ellie and Ash traded looks as he went to answer. When he pushed the button on the panel with the screen open revealing Professor Oak with his back turned.

"AH! Ash, Ellie good to see you! Oh wait a minute!" The Professor fixed his computer so that he is now facing the trainers.

"There we go well i got a call from your parents telling me the two of you made it to the pokémon center in Viridian city. Is that correct?" Oak asked

"We couldn't be talking to you if we weren't here." Ash stated

"Yep, we're here." Ellie said

"The other pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and i'm pleasantly surprised you two got there so soon." Oak explained"I admit i had my doubts that Ash couldn't handle that Pikachu but i'm glad you're both alright." The Professor said with a smile. "My grandson Gary said that Ash wouldn't have a single Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian city. I bet him a million dollars!"

Ash looked a little nervous. Ellie giggled sneaking a picture of Ash's nervous state. 'Another picture to add in the scrapbook.' She thought.

"Professor! We just started and catching pokémon is harder than it looks!" Ellie said

"Really? How many did you catch?" Oak asked

Ellie sweatdropped a bit. "One...a Sandshrew." Ellie answered 'Sorry Ash…' she thought.

"I guess Gary was right, That Ellie will end up with more pokémon than Ash." Oak said

"Anyway! Professor we saw a Pokémon just like that!" Ellie said

"Yeah! It flew over a rainbow!" Ash Exclaimed

Oak looked up at the picture and chuckled. "Don't talk such nonsense! Trainers searched their whole lives and haven't seen it." Oak said

"It sure looked like it." Ash said

"It is! I took a picture of it!" Ellie chimed in. "As soon as i get the pictures i'll prove it to you!"

A ding in the back ground rang and the professor looked excited "Ah! My pizza coming!" Oak ran then came back a second later. "It was good to see you both, good luck! Bye!" The screen went black.

"Ugh! I cant believe that Gary! If i see him again he'll be sorry!" Ellie muttered, She turn to Ash. " We'll just have to do our best."

"You're right." Ash said

"NOW I GOT YOU TWO!"A voice yelled. The two trainers looked to see the orange haired girl and her burnt bike. " I knew i'd find you guys here!"

"I'm so sorry! " Ellie apologized "It was an accident!

Ash looked confused" What happened to your bike?"

The orange haired girl got angry pointing at Ash and Ellie. " What happened to my bike?! You happened to my bike you little loser! This is what's left is what is left after the two of you stole my bike to save your Pokémon!" she yelled. "Now i see why your pokémon is...ah!" The girl took a step causing her to lose her balance hitting the ground as her bike shattered.

Ash and Ellie ran around the counter to help the girl up. Ash tried but the girl slapped his hand.

"I don't need your help! And your gonna pay for what you did to my bike! " The girl yelled

"I'll make up for it." Ash said apologetically

"Me too, it's an accident so we'll pay for it but we cant right now." Ellie said

"Ellie's right we can't" the girl cut Ash off "I don't want any of your lame excuses! I just want a new bike right now!" She yelled.

Ellie glared at the girl, Did this girl not see what they went through what their pokémon went through?! A flock of who knows how many Spearow's chased after them injuring them!

"Just shut up for one minute! Yes we took your bike but it was to get here for our pokémon! We're sorry for barbecuing your bike! So just wait until our Pokémon are okay then we'll get you a bike!" Ellie snapped at the girl.

The girl looked shocked and remorseful as she looked at the both trainers that clearly have scratches and bruises.

" My pikachu isn't looking that good…" Ash muttered sadly glancing at the doors separating him and Pikachu.

"Is it very serious?" The girl said softly.

"I think so…"Ash said " And there's nothing I can do to help now."

"Don't worry Ash, Nurse Joy and Chansey are doing everything they can to help them." Ellie said as she patted her friend's back reassuringly. 'Please let them be okay.' She thought

The red light above the door dinged and the Chansey's pushed a stretcher with Pikachu and the others out. The three trainers all ran over to see.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Ash cried.

"Eevee!?" Ellie exclaimed.

Nurse Joy just smiled "He just needs rest now and he will be good as new." She turned her attention to Ellie. "As for your Eevee she's fine now." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Ellie said with a relieved smile.

"Yeah thanks. "Ash said in fully grateful.

"Your Pokemon just needs to rest in the recovery room you should go with him Ash, Ellie."

Ash looked at the orange haired girl" Look I am sorry about your bike but i'll need sometime to make things right." Ash explained

"NO WAY! I fell for that last time! Well...you should just go take care of Pikachu now." She said."And we'll settle the bike later."

"Uh...okay.." Ash said not wanting to get on the girl's bad side. Ellie nodded.

"I have a cousin that works at a bike shop i think we can get a new bike from him." Ellie suggested.

Suddenly the alarm went off and two pokeballs broke through the glass panel of the ceiling. The two balls opened and smoke came out along with the Pokémon inside. One was a floating purple ball with a skull and crossbones on it releasing a black foul smelling gas. The other was a purple snake with a yellow ring around its neck. Purple ball pokémon was floating around the room releasing its gas.

"What are...who are they?!" Ash yelled out.

"Its a Koffin and Ekans! " Ellie exclaimed covering her nose trying not to breathe the gas. 'This isn't good.' She thought being cautious.

"Don't be frightened little boy...little girl." A woman's voice said. The small group could faintly see two silhouettes in the dark smoke.

"Let us introduce ourselves" a male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!" The pink haired female cried.

"James!" the male said holding a red rose.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

'Team..Rocket?! Oh no!' Ellie thought glaring at the Rocket duo. 'I won't let them take Eevee! Or any pokémon here!'

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ellie glared at team rocket, the smoke cleared revealing the broken glass.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked in confusion.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" Jessie replied smirking evilly.

"How can i? You don't make any sense." Ash said

"We're here for the Pokémon." James simply said

"You're not getting pikachu!" Ash exclaimed glaring at the trio.

"You're not taking any pokemon!" Ellie exclaimed.

"We're not interested in your precious electric rat." Jessie said

"We seek only rare and valuable pokémon." James said

"You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured pokémon." Nurse Joy replied.

"That maybe so but i wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little pokémon gems among the junk." Jessie said

Ellie felt a dry lump in her throat. 'I won't let them take my Eevee! Or any pokémon here!' She thought.

"You're starting to bug me." Ash said glaring at them.

"Me too. " Ellie muttered.

Team Rocket just chuckled at the glares Ash and Ellie were giving them.

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie mocked

"The boy's bugged." James smirked

"Meowth! Then lets squash em!" Meowth said

"Koffing! Attack!"

"Ekans go!"

The two Pokémon went to attack them, Ash and Nurse Joy pushed the stretcher that pikachu is in. Ekans slithered to the computer systems using its mouth to pull the wires destroying it. Koffin tackled damaging more equipment.

The small group ran further in the center through one of the rooms that contained pokéballs of other trainers recuperating pokémon.

Ellie and Misty manage to barricade the door, Suddenly the power gave out.

"Oh no…" Ellie worriedly said

"Don't worry." Nurse Joy said with a sly smile. "We have our own pika-power!"

Ellie tilted her head wondering what the nurse meant until she saw it, she saw in through the clear glass door nine pikachu running around a treadmill electricity sap on their cheeks being absorbed in a lightning rod giving power to the pokémon center.

"Wow! Look at all the pikachu!" Misty replied in awe.

"They're so cute!" Ellie smiled

Nurse Joy activated the emergency sequence and began transferring the pokéballs safely to the nearest center in pewter city.

Smoke sepped through the doors and Koffing easily broke through the barricade. The rough shake knocked over the few pokéballs left.

"Get those pokéballs!" Nurse Joy ordered

"Ah...right!" Ash said as he hurriedly got a few of them.

"Ash! Hurry up!" Ellie exclaimed grabbing a few.

"She's right! Don't just hold them! Throw em!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty! Ash i got this! Get those pokéballs to Nurse Joy now!" Ellie ordered taking out her healball and luxury ball."Go! Sandshrew! Let's go Eevee!"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew said coming out of its ball.

"Eev!" Eevee replied feeling refreshed.

"Those things can't beat us." Jessie coyly said

"We'll see about that!" Ellie said

" Koffing tackle!"

"Ekans Wrap!"

"Sandshrew dodge it and use scratch! Eevee use agility to dodge it!" Ellie ordered.

The two Pokémon came closer as The fox pokemon unleashed agility rapidly scattering around confusing Ekans, while Sandshrew dodge it and scratched at Koffin.

"Sandshrew dig! Eevee quick attack!" Ellie exclaimed.

Seconds passed and Ellie turned to her friend.

"Ash! Take pikachu to safety! I'll handle them!" Ellie said to a worried Ash.

"But-"

"No buts! Get pikachu out now!" Ellie exclaimed keeping her eye on her opponents.

Ash nodded as he pushed the stretcher out, Ekans and Koffin started to go after Ash until Ellie's Sandshrew popped up hitting Ekans and Eevee tackled Koffin.

"Great job guys!" Ellie cheered.

"Koffing!/ Ekans!" "Poison sting/Sludge!" The rocket members yelled.

Sandshrew got hit by the sludge attack As Eevee smoothly dodged the poison sting. Sandshrew got his eyes covered in sludge, the Snake pokémon wrapped Sandshrew tightly. The pokémon Struggled to get itself free but Ekans kept a good grip on Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew!" Ellie gasped She took out her pokéball and called her pokémon back leaving Eevee alone. 'I can't send out bulbasaur...its weak to poison type...'

"Looks like it's over for you." Jessie taunted

"Hey! Ellie! Pika!" Ash and Pikachu yelled out running towards Ellie and her Eevee.

"I thought i told you to go!" Ellie scolded looking at her friend and saw that Pikachu looked better.

Ash looked sheepish and told her what happen with the Pikachu power healing his pikachu, going back to help his friend with Misty's charred bicycle generating enough power on pikachu.

"Okay so let's finish them!" Ellie said

"Right! pikachu"

"Eevee!"

"Thunderbolt! Swift!" The two trainers said together.

"PIKACHU!"

"Eevee!"

The two Pokémon attacks merged and created Stars flying across with streaks of lighting as it hit team rocket sending them flying through the ceiling and through the sky above.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!"

They blasted off nowhere to be seen, Ellie and Ash just exchanged relieved looks. The pokémon center is half destroyed but luckily all the pokémon got to the next center safely with no casualties.

The next morning…..

'Okay...potions check, extra antidotes check, paralyzer heal...check..pokémon good to go.' Ellie thought checking her bag with her Eevee right beside her.

"Too bad Ash left early, i told him yesterday to wait up but knowing him he got too impatient and left." Ellie said "Viridian forest have a lot of bug pokémon so I want to make sure I have everything especially extra antidotes and other things."

The young girl let out a sigh. 'When will he learn to be patient? ' she thought. After a few more minutes of checking Ellie closed her backpack smiling at Eevee.

"We're good to go Eevee." Ellie said "To Viridian forest!"

"Eevee!"

Around an hour later Ellie and her Eevee wandered through the quiet forest.

'I wonder if i'll see Ash here? Well...if not i'll get some great pictures of bug pokémon here. Or better yet catch a few.' Ellie thought the young girl stopped in her tracks hearing rustling sounds in the bushes.

"A Pokémon! I'll catch it!" Ellie happily exclaimed "Let's go Eevee!"

**Please leave a review. **


	4. Author's note

**Hi guys, i hope all of you guys are okay. I m doing okay so far, i ll try to post some chapters since i ll be at home the next few weeks from this whole situation, the bright side it ll give me time to catch up on my writing. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me. Stay safe everyone! See you guys soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We got a new friend, Eevee! i'm sure he'll warm up to us." Ellie said smiling holding a dark green colored pokéball. "We've been here for a while now, I wonder if Ash and Pikachu are doing okay?"

"Eev." Eevee said while walking beside her trainer.

'Okay...it might take a day or two to get through this forest so if we go through here and avoid the wild beedrill then we should be okay.' Ellie thought

"We've gotta train a bit for our gym battle don't we Eevee?" Eevee nodded in agreement. "Let's start training."

Ellie found a secluded grassy area with a stream and a few large boulders.

"Okay! Come on out!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her two pokeballs. Knowing that her third pokemon is resting.

"Sandshrew!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Okay Guys! We've gotta train for our first gym battle, from the rumors I heard back at viridian city, the pewter city gym is a rock gym." Ellie explained. "Eevee i want you to train on your iron tail you almost got it right, so start on this small rock working your way up to the big one."

"Eev!" Eevee nodded, Ellie turned to her other pokémon giving them different training regimens.

A few hours passed it was nighttime, Ellie and her pokémon are resting from their training now the group are having dinner and the small camp set up, Ellie gave them her own recipe of pokémon food while she had a bento meal and bottled water, she glanced at her pokemon group and to her newly caught bug pokemon a Caterpie she happened to stumble it on the grassy terrain near the forests.

'So far so good, I think i have a good matchup for our first gym match.' Ellie thought 'Soon i'll have to think of what strategy to use against him or her.'

After their meal Ellie called her pokemon back to their pokeballs except for her Eevee. The young trainer watched the stars twinkling in the darkness while petting her pokémon.

"Tomorrow we'll trek the rest of the way to pewter city." Ellie muttered "It might take a few more days until our match so we can use that time to train."

"Eev." Eevee said perching herself next to her trainer's sleeping bag.

Ellie let out a soft yawn. "Better get some rest, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Ellie said zipping up the sleeping bag. "Night Eevee."

The next morning the young female trainer packed her things and proceeded to walk. Eevee jumped on to her trainer's shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a screech echoed through the forest. Ellie looked up and wondered who made that cry, an Orange haired girl ran in fright. "Why?! Why do i have to be in this creepy bug infested forest!"

Ellie couldn't help but let out a sigh at the girl.

"Misty, shouting isn't going to help. " Ellie said "You might attract trouble."

"I don't care! I wanna get out of here!" Misty shouted "I hate bugs!"

"Why do you hate bugs?" Ellie asked

"They're creepy, slimy and disgusting!" Misty exclaimed in a shudder.

"I don't think bug pokemon are creepy, slimy or disgusting." Ellie replied "In fact I think they're cute."

"I do! I hate bugs!" Misty exclaimed

"Anyway have you seen Ash?" Ellie asked

"He's catching another icky bug!" Misty exclaimed

'Another bug? So he already caught a Pokémon that's great!' She thought smiling happily at her friend.

A shadowy figure behind a tree saw the girls. Its hands holding on to a sword as the figure drew it slowly before striking.

Misty turned to look behind her when she saw a boy dressed up as a samurai jump out at her with his sword inches from her face, Ellie gasped.

"Greeting oh shrieking maiden. Are you by chance the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet? "The boy asked as his sword was still inches from her face. Misty just shook her head no with a frightened look on her face while Ellie raised her hands up being cautious of the boy.

"No that's not me!" Misty replied

"I-i'm from pallet town, My name is Ellie." Ellie said "What do you want?"

"At last! "The boy said sheathing his blade."I challenge you! "The boy said, taking out his pokéball.

Misty just fell to her knees in relief. "You could've just asked us like a normal kid!" Misty yelled out.

"She's right, don't scare people like that." Ellie scolded. "But if it's a battle you want then you'll get it!"

"Lets begin! Pinsir do battle!" The samurai exclaimed as he threw his pokeball releasing a brown beetle with spiky horns on its head.

"A Pinsir!" Ellie said "It looks tough but we can handle it! Let's go Eevee!"

"Eevee!" The pokémon exclaimed jumping off of Ellie's shoulder.

Pinsir launched itself at the fox pokémon but Eevee dodged it.

"Eevee! Be careful of Pinsir's horns." Ellie said

"Pinsir tackle!" He ordered

"Use agility to dodge it!" Ellie said "Then go for a Tackle!"

Misty watched the battle between Ellie and the Samurai. Until she felt something crawling up her leg, glancing down at a wild caterpie her body shivered in disgust as she screamed running away, Ellie let out a sigh, wondering what made Misty afraid of bug pokémon, she went back focusing on the battle.

* * *

"Now that was an interesting battle." The Samurai said "You have a strong Eevee."

"It was, Your pinsir is strong too." Ellie said whole she petted Eevee. "Oh, hey did you run into another trainer? A boy named Ash?"

"Ash? No, I have not." He said

"He's a trainer from pallet town too. " Ellie said " I'm hoping to find him."

"I see." The Samurai replied. "We are in the middle of the forest, most trainers take this path to find and catch more bug pokémon." He pointed at the path up north.

"So if I go along here I might find him...thanks Samurai." Ellie said

"Farewell, Ellie." He said walking away

Ellie looked at her Eevee. "Well...let's take this path and find Ash...if not i'm sure we'll meet him in pewter city."

"Eev!" Eevee nodded her head.

**Meanwhile with Team Rocket….**

Jesse and James are running through the forest with a cardboard tank over them, being on the lookout for Beedrills.

"I'm tired." James moaned.

"James stop whining!" Jesse yelled.

"But Jesse what's the point of dragging this tank around?" James asked.

"To protect us from the Beedrills. Ever been stung by one? it hurts." Jesse replied back in sarcasm.

"Hey you two quit arguing and get a move on!" Meowth said.

"What are you doing up there?!" Jesse yelled.

"Why don't you come help us?!"James whined

"Wish I could ,but I'm riding look out!" Meowth said relaxing on top of the cardboard enjoying the ride.

Jesse and James got angry marks on their heads at Meowth for not helping them.

"Look out for this!" Jesse yelled as her and James pushed the tank upwards and made Meowth fall off.

"Hey come back!" Meowth yelled.

**Back with Ellie….**

Some time went by Ellie made a few stops taking pictures of different types of bug pokémon in their natural habitat being very careful not to disturb them.

"Those two Butterfree's are picture perfect." Ellie muttered hiding behind a few bushes trying not to make a sound, she adjusted the camera trying to focus the lenses, seeing two Butterfree's cuddling. "Almost...adjust it a little more..it's almost focused…."

Eevee watched her trainer softly muttering to herself.

"Got it!" Ellie happily said in a whisper pressing the button of her camera capturing the picture. The young trainer looked at the screen smiling victoriously. "I've got so many great pictures."

Eevee jumped onto Ellie's shoulder looking over the pictures. "I cant wait to show Mom and dad these pictures! " She smiled to herself.

Eevee's ears perked up as she heard a very faint buzzing, Ellie looked away from her camera hearing the buzzing sound.

"Eevee...do you hear that?" Ellie asked

The fox pokemon nodded her head.

"That's...sounds like..." Ellie slowly said at that moment she saw Ash, Misty and the samurai ran past her.

"Ellie! Run! A beedrill swarm is after us!" Misty shouted

"Why is it that everytime i see you, you get into trouble!" Ellie scolded as she held her Eevee running with the small group.

"Talk later!" Ash yelled

"They're gaining on us!" Misty yelled.

"Run faster!" Ellie exclaimed as she ran after the samurai and when she saw him turn left she matched his pace and the group hid as the Beedrills flew past them. The pre-teens released a sigh of relief before freezing up again at the sight of the Kakuna nest.

"A whole hive of Kakunas." Samurai whispered.

Misty just whimpered as Ellie and Ash got out their pokedex.

_Kakuna a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills._

Ellie closed her pokedex glancing at the hive, she held her camera but refrained from taking a picture knowing if she does it could land them in some serious hot water, while Ash got up in surprise.

"Hey over there it's Metapod!" He exclaimed in relief.

"Keep your voice down" Misty whispered she covered Ash's mouth.

"She's right, any sound and we're toast." Ellie whispered to him. "Let's just slowly back away."

"Sounds like a plan." Misty whispered nodding her head.

Before they could do anything One of the Kakuna turn its eyes to the group's direction as the trainers stayed completely silent, frozen still. The group watched in horror as the Kakuna started to break from their shell and evolve.

'That's not good!' Ellie thought as she looked at the newly evolved Beedrill.

"Beedrills they evolved!" Misty gasped.

"Run!" Ellie exclaimed

The newly evolved Beedrill swarmed and started to chase the group. The group ran as fast as they could when a cabin appeared in front of them from behind the trees.

"My cabin I think we can make it!" Samurai yelled as they rushed into the cabin and slammed the door as Beedrill stingers pierced the door. The group watched on as one of the stingers wiggled out and showed that the cabin was swarmed from all sides as the bug Pokémon flew around it.

"Whew. That was close."Ash said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, I hope you've learned your lesson, novice. You letting that Weedle escape almost cost us our lives." Samurai said.

"So that's what happened." Ellie said, already catching on.

"Take back that "Novice" Crack. "Ash said angrily.

"I do take it back, because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokémon as you did." Samurai said back.

"I tried to save Metapod." Ash said in sorrow.

"Chu." Pikachu said looking at his trainer.

"You're Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience." Samurai said "The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible. "

"Wait other people from pallet are you talking about Gary and the other guy?"Ash asked.

"Ah, There were spectacular matches, each more challenging than the last. Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon. Even though I was defeated all three times. I was inspired to redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for that day when I finally would beat the next Pokémon trainer from Pallet!"Samurai said with a smile.

"So that's why you've battled Ellie and been waiting around for Ash to show up."Misty said

"Compared to the others novice here is a joke " Samurai said

Ash got mad shaking his fist but held it in.

"Okay!" Ellie chimed in trying to cease the tension in the air. "Let's just wait here until the Beedrill are gone, so...you guys wanna see the new pictures i took?" She held her camera that was around her neck. "I've got some nice ones!"

Soon night rolled around and everyone was in their sleeping bags Ash was still wide awake and looking at the ceiling.

"Metapod." He said softly.

Unknown to him, Ellie is awake in her sleeping bag. 'I hope Ash's Metapod is alright...Ash needs to be careful with his pokemon. Tomorrow we'll find a way to get Metapod back.'

The next morning the Beedrill hive was asleep as Metapod looked on at the dawn not realizing his trainer was looking at him through the tall thick grass.

Ash looked on not realizing a dark figure was behind him until something jumped on his head.

"Do you know what's Meowth favorite game is?" The Pokémon said

"Get off!" Ash yelled but he then yelled in pain as he was scratched by the Pokémon.

"Scratch and sniffle!" Meowth said.

"Hey! Smile!" A voice said

Meowth turned around only to be stunned by the flashes of a camera, then got tackled by Eevee.

Ash just looked on with a smile "Ellie? But what are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed.

"I followed you, I had a feeling you'd go and rescue metapod by yourself." Ellie said "I wanna help too after all you're my best friend."

"Oh, how touching." A female voice said Ash and Ellie looked up at the direction of the voice.

"Jesse, James Get down here." Meowth yelled as he got up from the ground where he landed.

"Prepare for trouble" Ellie just looked at the two blankly as they started their speech.

"Hey! Now is not-" Ellie started until she was cut off by Jessie.

"Little girl is rude to interrupt the Team Rocket motto." Jessie said

"But you'll wake the Beedrill!" Ellie warned but to no avail as Team Rocket continued their motto, it didn't help that they added loud smoke bombs for the extra flare thanks to that it woke up the swarm of beedrill.

"If we run maybe they'll go to teamrocket instead!" Ellie said as Eevee jumped to her shoulder.

"Good idea!" Ash said

The duo ran seeing the swarm dive in, Ellie and Ash ran as fast as they could until they manage to run past the swarm as they directed towards Teamrocket, they had brought their tank but it was useless thanks to the swarm of weedle eating it since it was made of paper. they ran off while the beedrill chased after them

"Metapod!" Ash said as he ran and picked up Metapod."I'm here buddy you're gonna be okay...i didn't mean to leave you, i just got side tracked, it was the samurai's fault." Metapod glared at his trainer, not believing him , Ash wasn't looking where he was going he stumbled and fell flat on his face while Metapod rolled further away from his trainer.

"Ash! Metapod!" Ellie exclaimed worriedly at the two.

"It wasn't the Samurai's fault...it was mine." Ash said full of remorse." If i was a better pokemon trainer then I wouldn't keep making excuses…..No more excuses from now on i'll be a better trainer and won't leave any of my friends behind."

Metapod got teary eyed and touched at his trainers words, a sign that he forgave him.

Ellie and Eevee kept watch, The young trainer smiled softly seeing her friend slowly maturing. Then out of nowhere a Beedrill flew up his stingers aiming at Ash.

"Ash!" Ellie shouted

"Look out for its twin needle attack!" The samurai shouted he appeared with Misty and Pikachu using a large bug net to protect them from the bug Pokémon.

"Metapod!" Ash cried as the Beedrill focused on him and were flying to looked at his trainer and jumped using harden to take the hit,the impact broke the stingers the beedrill let out a shriek as it flew off to tend to its injuries. Metapod glowed as Ash picked him up and his shape changed.

"Whoa!" Ellie said fumbling with her camera not wanting to miss the chance to take this picture, she quickly focused it and snapped a few shots, she saw a newly evolved Butterfree.

"Free!"

Metapod?" Ash said in confusion as the butterfly nodded flapping its wings.

"So pretty!" Ellie said in awe.

"Eev!" Eevee said wagging her tail in excitement.

"Alright! Butterfree use sleeping powder on the beedrill!" Ash said

Butterfree flew into the air and released the powder on the Beedrill making them fall asleep, along with Teamrocket.

'That's just...amazing.' Ellie thought smiling watching Butterfree fly around Ash, the young boy jumped for joy while the others smiled.

"He handled his butterfree so well after it evolved. That is impressive." The Samurai replied recognizing that Ash might not be a novice after all.

**Some time later…**

"This trail will lead you to pewter city." The Samurai said as the group exited the forest seeing the clear road ahead of them.

" That's great but before we leave you, Samurai, we still have to finish our match." Ash said

"Compared with you my friend, i am the novice." Samurai replied "But i will keep perfecting my technique and we will have another battle."

"I'm sure it will be a most spectacular match." Ash said

"I'll be looking forward to capture that picture perfect battle. "Ellie said smiling.

"That is guaranteed." The Samurai replied with a nod.

"Just promise that it's not another Metapod vs. Metapod match." Misty said with a sigh.

"Pikachu." The mouse pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Bye Samurai!" Ellie said as the group waved goodbye.

'It might take awhile before we reach pewter city...and onto my first gym battle.' Ellie thought smiling in excitement. 'I'll keep training the next few days to face him or her.'

**That's the end of this chapter please leave a review! Also feel free to check out my other stories!**


End file.
